The Black Cauldron (Nikkdisneylover8390 Animals Style)
Nikkdisneylover8390's movie spoof of The Black Cauldron It Appeared on YouTube October 1, 2015. ''Cast: *Taran-Fievel (An American Tail)'' *''Princess Eilonwy-Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Gurgi-Oliver (Oliver and Company)'' *''Dallben-Owl (Pooh)'' *''Fflewddur Fflam-Conker the Squirrel (Conker's Bad Fur Day/Conker: Live and Reloaded)'' *''The Horned King-Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West)'' *''King Eiddlieg-Nicodemus (The Secret of NIMH)'' *''Hen Wen-Pikachu (Pokemon)'' *''Doli-Bagheera (The Jungle Book)'' *''Dallben's Cat-Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland)'' *''Orddu-Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster)'' *''Orwen-Stretch (Toy Story 3)'' *''Orgoch-Belladonna (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2)'' *''Creeper-T.R. Chula (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West)'' *''Gwythaints-Themselves'' *''Sleeping Guard-Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood)'' *''The Horned King's Henchmen-Cat R. Waul's Henchmen (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West)'' *''Dancing Woman-Tanya (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West)'' *''Guard who spotted/attacked Taran-Grundel (Thumbelina)'' *''Guard with an Axe-Thumper (A Bug's Life)'' *''Another guard with a sword-The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle)'' *''Guards Who Fflewddur Fflam prisoner-Professor Von Krisplespac (Conker's Bad Fur Day)'' *''Fairfolk Little Girl-Young Faline (Bambi)'' *''Fairfolk Little Boys-Young Bambi, Young Thumper, and Young Flower (Bambi)'' *''Other Fairfolk-Various Animals'' *''Ducks-Dalmatians Puppies (101 Dalmatians)'' *''Goat-Jeb (Home on the Range)'' *''Dog-Reggie (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure)'' *''Frog Fflewddur-Kermit the Frog (The Muppets)'' *''Cauldron Born-Zombies (Conker's Bad Fur Day)'' ''Chapters: #The Black Cauldron (Animal Style) part 1-Prologue'' #''The Black Cauldron (Animal Style) part 2-Fievel's Dream (Remake)'' #''The Black Cauldron (Animal Style) part 3-Pikachu's Vision'' #''The Black Cauldron (Animal Style) part 4 -The Great Cat R. Waul'' #''The Black Cauldron (Animal Style) part 5-Enter Oliver'' #''The Black Cauldron (Animal Style) part 6-Pikachu Gets Captured'' #''The Black Cauldron (Animal Style) part 7-In Cat R. Waul's Castle'' #''The Black Cauldron (Animal Style) part 8-Cat R. Waul's Demand/Fievel Helps Pikachu Escape'' #''The Black Cauldron (Animal Style) part 9-Princess Olivia/The Great King's Chamber'' #''The Black Cauldron (Animal Style) part 10-Enter Conker/The Sword's Magic'' #''The Black Cauldron (Animal Style) part 11-Chula Brings Bad News'' #''The Black Cauldron (Animal Style) part 12-In the Forest/Oliver's Return'' #''The Black Cauldron (Animal Style) part 13-Whirlpool/King Nicodemus and Animal Folk'' #''The Black Cauldron (Animal Style) part 14-Reunion/The Search Begins'' #''The Black Cauldron (Animal Style) part 15-The Witches of Morva'' #''The Black Cauldron (Animal Style) part 16-A Trade'' #''The Black Cauldron (Animal Style) part 17-Recaptured/Cauldron Born'' #''The Black Cauldron (Animal Style) part 18-Oliver's Sacrifice/Reversing the Spell'' #''The Black Cauldron (Animal Style) part 19-Cat R. Waul's Demise/A Narrow Escape'' #''The Black Cauldron (Animal Style) part 20-Another Bargain/'He's Alive!'/Happy End in Prydain'' #''The Black Cauldron (Animal Style) part 21-End Credits'' ''Movie Used: *The Black Cauldron (1985)'' ''Clips from Movies/TV Series/Video Games Used: *An American Tail (1986)'' *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991)'' *''Fievel's American Tails (1992)'' *''An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998)'' *''An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999)'' *''The Great Mouse Detective (1986)'' *''Conker's Bad Fur Day (2001)'' *''Conker: Live and Reloaded (2005)'' *''Oliver and Company (1988)'' *''Pokemon (1998)'' *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977)'' *''Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983)'' *''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997)'' *''Winnie the Pooh (2011)'' *''The Secret of NIMH (1982)'' *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''The Jungle Book 2 (2003)'' *''An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998)'' *''Toy Story 3 (2010)'' *''Alice in Wonderland (1951)'' *''101 Dalmatians (1961)'' *''101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003)'' *''Home on the Range (2003)'' *''Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001)'' *''Robin Hood (1973)'' *''Thumbelina (1994)'' *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)'' *''A Bug's Life (1998)'' *''Rock-A-Doodle (1991)'' *''Bambi (1942)'' *''Bambi 2 (2006)'' *''The Muppet Movie (1979)'' *''Muppet Treasure Island (1996)'' *''The Muppets (2011)'' ''Voices: *Grant Bardsley'' *''Susan Sheridan'' *''Freddie Jones'' *''Nigel Hawthorne'' *''John Byner'' *''John Hurt'' *''Phil Fondacaro'' *''Arthur Malet'' *''Eda Reiss Merin'' *''Adele Malis-Morey'' *''Billie Hayes'' *''Brandon Call'' *''Lindsay Rich'' *''Gregory Levinson'' *''Peter Renaday'' *''James Almanzar'' *''Wayne Allwine'' *''Steve Hale'' *''Phil Nibbelink'' *''Jack Laing'' *''Brian Harvey'' *''John Huston'' *''Phillip Glasser'' *''Thomas Dekker'' *''Veronica Taylor'' *''Susanne Pollatschek'' *''Chris Seavor'' *''Joey Lawrence'' *''Ikue Otani'' *''Hal Smith'' *''John Cleese'' *''Gerrit Graham'' *''Jon Lovitz'' *''Dan Castellaneta'' *''Sebastian Cabot'' *''Bob Joles'' *''Candi Milo'' *''Bebe Neuwirth'' *''Patrick Pinney'' *''David Lander'' *''Christopher Plummer'' *''Frank Welker'' ''Special Thanks: *Walt Disney'' *''Don Bluth'' *''Elmer Bernstein'' *''Satoshi Tajiri'' *''Ikue Otani'' *''Baddwing'' *''Stephen Druschke Films'' *''yru17'' ''Dedicated To: *Walt Disney'' *''Elmer Bernstein'' *''Nigel Hawthorne'' Trivia: * This is Nikkdisneylover8390's 19th movie-spoof. * This spoof is dedicated to Susan Sheridan (1947-2015), Nigel Hawthorne (1929-2001), and Arthur Malet (1927-2013). * This is an NTSC spoof. * The Black Cauldron was released in 1986 in Japan, the same year An American Tail, and The Great Mouse Detective were released in USA. * An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island, Pokemon, and An All Dogs Christmas Carol were released in 1998, the same year The Black Cauldron was released on home video. * A Bug's Life, Alice in Wonderland, Robin Hood, and The Black Cauldron were re-released on home video as part of the Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection in 2000. Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Black Cauldron Movies Category:The Black Cauldron spoof Category:The Black Cauldron Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies